marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Colon Crime Family
The Colon Crime Family was a Puerto Rican criminal family based in Harlem and led by Domingo Colon. History Deal with Stokes Pistol Pete had taken Cornell Stokes to an audition before stopping off at Spanish-Harlem to meet with Salvador Colon, leader of Colon Crime Family. Pete conspired with Colon to involve the Stokes Crime Family in drug business without Mama Mabel's knowledge. When Mabel found out about the conspiracy, she ordered Cornell to kill his uncle.Luke Cage: 1.07: Manifest Weapons Deal ]] Many years later, Cottonmouth met with Domingo Colon at the Harlem's Paradise to talk about a newly formed partnership. Colon and Stokes discussed a deal about weapons designed by Hammer Industries. While they talking, their men met at the junkyard to complete the deal. However, Shameek Smith, Dante Chapman and Chico Diaz attacked them, killed all gangsters at the junkyard and stealing their money. The next day, Colon contacted Stokes. Stokes claimed the robbery was not an inside job because his men had been killed too, however, Colon hang up on him.Luke Cage: 1.01: Moment of Truth Against Stokes Having heard about the incident at Crispus Attucks Complex, Colon and his men visited Cottonmouth inside Harlem's Paradise. Stokes accused Colon of being the one who had organized the attacks on his own safe houses, which had cost Stokes thousands of dollars, although Colon firmly denied any involvement in this. Colon explained that if his own people had attacked Stokes Crime Family, then Stokes himself would have likely been killed as a result. Colon accused Stokes of breaking his word, questioning what Diamondback would think of these recent actions. Colon and Stokes then looked at each other for a while before Colon then threatened him in Spanish and walked out of Harlem's Paradise, with Cottonmouth knowing they were now at war.Luke Cage: 1.03: Who's Gonna Take the Weight? Raid of Colon's Gym With the information obtained from Dave Griffith, Luke Cage learned that the center of Domingo Colon's activities was located at Colon's Gym. Cage went to the gym to speak to Colon. Colon ordered his people to kill Cage but their bullets bounced off Cage's unbreakable skin, causing them to ricochet across the gym. This forced Colon to dive into his office and take cover underneath his desk. Cage then easily dispatching all of Colon's remaining bodyguards, even throwing one man through the window of Colon's office. Cage then calmly walked into Colon's office and confronted the terrified Colon who backed into the corner out of fear. He demanded to know where Hammer Industries weapons were and threatened him. Colon informed Cage that the guns were downstairs and let him take them. Massacre at Colon's Gym Domingo Colon focused on repairing the damage done to Colon's Gym when he was interrupted by the arrival of Mariah Dillard. Dillard told Colon that she intended to ensure that Stokes Crime Family will keep going, noting that she needed Colon's help to ensure that this happened, as well as those who Cottonmouth had done business with before his death. Although Colon noted that not everybody who worked with him had liked Stokes, he agreed that he had been able to get the work done without much needless violence. When Dillard insisted that he bring together the criminal bosses, Colon promised to get into contact with Jacques Alef, Neville Barnwell, Juan Carlos Castro and Peter Hong, noting that it would take him a few days to arrange the meeting, although Dillard insisted that the meeting had to take place that night in the gym before walking out and leaving Colon behind. As requested, Colon gathered the criminal bosses and hosted them inside Colon's Gym. Dillard informed the group that now that Cottonmouth is dead she would now be making a few changes to how his entire criminal empire would be run for the next few years. Before she finished, Diamondback came to the gym and executed all crime leaders, leaving only Colon alive.Luke Cage: 1.09: DWYCK Attack on Diamondback Calling a new meeting with Ernesto and Ricardo, Colon made clear that this is the perfect time to take over as the leaders of the criminal underworld now dead. Noting he witnessed the massacre, Colon claimed that with their guns, they would be unstoppable and agreed to kill Diamondback. Arriving to the Diamondback's Warehouse Hideout, Colon attacked Diamondback and his subordinates. However, Diamondback wore his battlesuit and brutally killed all of Colon's men. Colon was mortally wounded and later was found by Luke Cage. Colon described Diamondback as something not even Cage could stop and then died from his injuries.Luke Cage: 1.12: Soliloquy of Chaos Pushed Out With Domingo Colon dead, Colon Crime Family was unable to hold down the drug business. Arturo Rey III took advantage of this and pushed them out from the business, taking out all their assets.Luke Cage: 2.01: Soul Brother #1 Appearances In chronological order: *''Luke Cage'' **''Season One'' ***''Moment of Truth'' ***''Who's Gonna Take the Weight?'' ***''Manifest'' ***''DWYCK'' ***''Take It Personal'' ***''Soliloquy of Chaos'' **''Season Two'' ***''Soul Brother #1'' (mentioned) References Category:Organizations Category:Colon Crime Family